Simple Collection of Poems
by BooLoo2
Summary: Just a collection of poems involving various Transformers characters. Some may contain slash elements. Requests being taken. Done!
1. The Pillar

**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers…**

**Characters:** Jazz and Prowl (Can be slash if one squints.)

**AN:** I have always loved writing poems and unlike stories I can whip them out relatively quickly, so despite my other stories, I believe I have time for a poem collection as well.

* * *

><p><strong>The Pillar<strong>

* * *

><p>Hold us steady, hold us true<p>

Hold us together through and through

A flickering wing, a knowing gaze

An unmoving stance to pave our ways

At your command, we march as one

Till energon's spilt for the battles won

And still you stand, where others fall

Your spark hidden, by endless walls

Many will sneer, at your impassive stare

For none will see, for none will dare

Your voice, so steady, your tone, so firm

Yet your spark still wavers, and the pain still burns

And as you read, your numbers true

Know I will, still believe in you

For you have always been the one I trust

When the system creaks and shakes with rust

And even if you believe my attentions razz

Know I'll always be your main mech, Jazz

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hope it was enjoyable. I will be taking requests, and though I may not get to them immediately, be assured I will keep the topics and characters in mind. Till next time!

**Please review…**


	2. Evening Star

**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers…**

**Characters:** Megatron/Starscream- Slash

**AN:** Thank you so much **TfJazz** for reviewing the last poem, you are quickly becoming one of my most avid and favorite reviewers (Just don't go spreading that around, kay, I'm suppose to be neutral on the matter. ^_^) This was a poem requested by **TransFanFreak101**, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Evening Star<strong>

* * *

><p>Kiss me tender, kiss me sweet<p>

Let me weep and beg while beat

Give me love with snarls and fists

Teach me all your painful bliss

Hear me scream your given name

Let me tremble through your blame

Show me your rage with fiery glares

Let me see them, all your despairs

Give me, give me, all you are

I will take them, and never par

Let me hold all your regrets

For I will keep them, endless debts

Just give me all your time to sway

For soon I'll be your night and day

Give me your love, give me your hate

For in my hands I hold your fate

You know why you've clipped my wings

Because I've become your everything

And you will watch me through glass bars

Your beautiful, traitorous evening Star

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Ah, the love between a Tyrant and his moody SIC. Feel the love people, FEEL THE LOVE!

**Please review…**


	3. Forever Yours

**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers…**

**Characters:** Command Trine- Slashy/Brotherhood

**AN:** This was another poem requested by **TransFanFreak101**, and once more I hope you enjoy this as much as the last! Thank you **Shunner68**, **9aza**, and **TransFanFreak101** for your reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Yours<strong>

* * *

><p>Ready lips and prying stares<p>

Hold us, touch us, if you dare

For you will find that all despair

Far outweighs the right to care

A simple word to end our lives

We live upon a shapeless knife

And though we know your endless strife

It's in your arms we will suffice

The fluttering stark, a small caress

For this we are among the blessed

And though you may soon be the best

Know our love will not be less

A wanting soul, a brother in arms

In this we shall protect from harm

And in your snarls you shine your charm

To us a gentle siren's alarm

In shadowed rooms we wipe your tears

When battle looms we feast from fears

And as we live through ceaseless years

Know our love is always near

It is our love, your belated debt

And for your leave we deeply fret

And even if you may forget

TC and I hold no regrets

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I love the seekers. (Secretly I want to pet their wings and see if they twitch.) If anyone has a request, I'd be happy to use it.

**Please review…**


	4. Thanks for Everything

**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers…**

**Characters:** Inferno/Red Alert- Slash

**AN:** Thank you so much to all those who reviewed and have stayed with me for so long! I apologize for my extended absence. To make up for it I'm going to do a double update this time around. This is an Inferno/Red Alert poem for **TfJazz**. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Everything<strong>

* * *

><p>I am not perfect, as you may know<p>

Twitchy and frantic and suspicious so

Not a day passes that I do not dread

Letting down my guard, as though all are dead

My hands are so shaky, my voice quivers so

So I scream and I snap, my hands balled so tight

Then I turn my all rage and my fear all on you

You who will listen and make everything all right

You will just smile and caress my bright cheek

And whisper assurances, so calm and so sweet

And you will give this glitch the comfort he seeks

And hold him up high in the moments he's weak

Your hands are so steady, your words are so true

Your optics so open, a vast loving hue

So honest in feeling and righteous you are

You who's beside me, despite perfection so far

And after my shouts and anger's all taken wing

I'll take a deep breath and thank you for everything

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Daw! So cute! I just love the devotion Inferno has for Red Alert despite all his faults. Hope you enjoyed it!

**Please review…**


	5. Merciful Hands

**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers…**

**Characters:** Ratchet

**AN:** This one is for **Shunner68**! Please enjoy and sorry for the lateness!

* * *

><p><strong>Merciful Hands<strong>

* * *

><p>Tacticians: They're good with their numbers<p>

Saboteurs: They're good with their tricks

Leaders: They're good with their words

But a medic is good with their hands

They have to be, for when energon flows

And the battles are fought and the wars raged

Even the hands of Primus himself lay idle

But a medic is not Primus, a medic is not such

A medic is merely a bot with steady hands

They are those who have not just seen war

But who must also put the pieces back together

They are not merely told to fight, ordered to kill

They are also told to shepherd, trained to heal

For in the end, the final call to battle will come

To the bot with the steady and merciful hands

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Oh my! I am fangirling Ratchet so hard right now, and TFP has done nothing for my love of his gruff and snappish ways! Much love medic dude!

**Please review…**


	6. Size Matters

**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers…**

**Characters:** Skyfire

**AN:** Another one done while bored! Just a quick funny for those of you who are browsing the Internet for something to snort-giggle at. Requested by a friend. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Size Matters<strong>

* * *

><p>Hit the decks and run for cover<p>

Kiss your sparkling, embrace your lover

The bombs are coming, the bombs are coming

Now hit the roads and keep on running

Take to the sky and feel the air

Watch the skies as you dare

See the lights of death flare to life

Know that all the living shall be in strife

The bombs are coming, the bombs are coming

Now hit the roads and keep on running

That's what Skyfire had been told

From within his safety hold

But when it came, left but a dent

He sighed and in medbay time was spent

The bombs are coming, the bombs are coming

Hit the roads and keep on running

Unless you are Skyfire's size

Enemies in for a surprise

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Here you go readers. Much love! Also, if you want to send in requests I won't bite or criticize so please feel free to do so, and if you're shy about asking just send me a private message.

**Please review…**


	7. Paths

**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers…**

**Characters:** Drift and Turmoil

**AN:** This one is for **Wildwhisker**. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Paths<strong>

* * *

><p>A flash of white, a heedless plight<p>

A flicker of blue, a frightening hue

A command is said, an ocean of dead

A hand so steady, sword at the ready

A laugh so cruel, in this final duel

A mech of black, scars down his back

His visor red, an army at his stead

His mouth so twisted, his hands now fisted

And here he chases, a mech of two faces

Traitor, traitor, the black being calls

Down, down the white one falls

Up and up the white one craws

Weak, weak, the black one drawls

Face to face they see once more

The long since closed, silent door

Memories surface, words are said

And in the end, each path is led

One shall rise, and one shall fall

One shall stumble, though destined halls

A flicker of knowing, a glimpse of truth

For both can see, the evident truth

And both shall scream, their blinding rage

For one to life, and the other betrayed

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> It is done! Bwhahahahaha! Yeah I know, Turmoil is a BAD guy, he's evil, just plain evil! However, I thought taking a different look at the dynamics of this pair was worth investing in.

**Please review…**


End file.
